Cinderguy
by Aki Kaede
Summary: The Seigaku regulars have to act a play entitled Cinderguy. What kind of chaos will break out? Chapter 2 Up!
1. Gakuen sai!

**Cinderguy**

Author's notes: Hey guys! This is my new fic!

I know there are many fics which have the same idea and are similar but I am giving my rendition ok?

I hope you will like it! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gakuen sai!**

"Hoi hoi! Why did buchou call us here nya? Oishi won't tell me! There must be something!" Eiji was jumping up and down excitedly in the Seigaku tennis club room.

"Even Oishi-senpai did not tell Eiji-senpai. There must be something exciting!" Momoshiro joined in.

Eiji and Momoshiro began speculating noisily on what the captain and vice-captain of the Seigaku tennis wanted to tell them. They came up with every single thing, from "tennis team would be disbanded", "Tezuka's going to get married" to "Inui's juice had become the official school drink" and "Oishi has gotten in trouble for getting romantically involved with a female teacher".

"Oishi didn't tell me nya!" Eiji was indignant his double's partner did not tell him of his "relationship".

"It may not be true Eiji-senpai! It may be because…" Momoshiro started.

"Fsshuu!"

"What Mamushi? Is there anything wrong?" Momoshiro turned to face Kaidoh angrily.

"What? You want a fight?" Kaidoh replied with a scary look on his face.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh got into one of their fights again. Kawamura tried to stop them while Eiji was bouncing up and down, cheering his two kouhais on. Fuji just looked at them with his usual smile plastered on his face. Ryoma was trying to sleep and was irritated by the commotion his senpais were causing.

_"Mada mada da ne. Can't they be any softer? I'm trying to sleep here. And why did Tezuka buchou call me here? I have better things to do than to witness my childish senpai-tachi fight!" _Ryoma thought.

Just then, Ryuuzaki-sensei entered the room, followed by Tezuka, Oishi and Inui.

"Get to your places, NOW!" Tezuka ordered.

Everyone obediently followed their buchou's orders. Nobody wanted to run laps as punishment.

"I'll leave it to you Tezuka." Ryuuzaki-sensei beckoned to Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded and took over the session. "I have called you here today because the school has decided to hold a gakuen sai and every club is to present something for it." Tezuka was straight to the point.

Eiji bounced excitedly at the news. "Gakuen sai! Gakuen sai!" He was stopped by a stern stare from Tezuka.

"The Seigaku tennis club is to present a play." Tezuka continued. "I shall let Oishi to fill you in on the details."

Oishi took over from Tezuka. "The play we are going to present is Cinderella!"

There was silence in the room. It was Momoshiro who broke the silence.

"Senpai, does that mean we have to cross-dress?" Momoshiro asked in disbelief. "Echizen is all right since he is an 'ochibi', but the rest of us are full-grown _men_!" His comments drew a fierce glare from Ryoma.

"I knew some of you would be thinking of this question." It was Inui. "The school wanted us to use our creativity and we should _adapt_ the play from the original story."

"With this," Inui continued. " I shall welcome the director of the play, Horio and his co-directors Katsuo and Kachiro!"

Horio entered the room followed by Katsuo and Kachiro. Horio cleared his throat.

"With my 2 years of directing experience, I shall bring to senpai-tachi a play I created painstakingly. It shall be the best play of the gakuen sai! It…"

Horio was cut off by Ryoma. "Get to the point already."

Horio glared at Echizen before starting: "The name of the play is Cinderguy! Instead of a princess in distress, it will now be a prince in distress! And instead of evil stepsisters, he will have evil stepbrothers; instead of an evil stepmother he will have an evil stepfather! And instead…"

Ryoma cut Horio off again. "So it's just the gender that is reversed."

"Ye…yes." Horio blushed. He vowed to get back at Ryoma later.

Oishi seeing that Horio was embarrassed quickly said: "Now we shall choose the characters for Cinderguy!"

Inui took out a box. "This box has our names in it. Whoever's name is picked will have to play the role assigned to them." Inui addressed the regulars.

"For the leading man, the role of Cinderguy goes to…" Oishi started while Ryuuzaki-sensei reached into the box and pulled out a piece of paper. She gave it to Oishi.

Oishi unfolded the piece of paper. "Echizen!"

"Ii ne Echizen!" Momoshiro patted, or slapped Ryoma on the back.

"Wow! You're so lucky Ochibi!" Eiji joined in.

"Yadda."

"Echizen, you are chosen to play the role of Cinderguy." Oishi said to Ryoma.

"Yadda." Ryoma repeated.

"But Echizen…" Oishi was trying to persuade.

"Echizen!" a deep baritone voice called out. "Do it or run 200 laps everyday!" Tezuka was showing no mercy to the stubborn tennis prince.

"Yadda." Ryoma repeated. "Why do with have to do this buchou? Why can't we sell takoyaki or give tennis lessons? Why must we have this play?"

"The school ordered it. Other sports clubs are doing it too Echizen. You will do it or go for 200 laps everyday!" Tezuka replied, his poker face darker than ever.

"Yadda. I'll rather run 200 laps everyday than waste my time doing this. Anyway it helps in my tennis." Ryoma said stubbornly.

"If you don't do it," Inui said in a creepy voice. "Then you will have to drink up my newest invention, Penal-tea Cinderguy remix. Two cups everyday. It'll help in your tennis." Inui brought out a full glass of ghastly-looking liquid.

Ryoma's face changed immediately after looking at the glass. The rest of the people in the room sweat-dropped.

"Hoi Ochibi! You better think twice!" Eiji tried to dissuade his stubborn kouhai.

"Echizen! Just agree to it! You'll DIE if you ever drink that!" Momoshiro chipped in.

"Actually it's not that bad Echizen." Inui said. "You can have my Penal-tea Cinderguy remix everyday and you can be the first one to try my new drinks! Hehe…" Inui smiled evilly. "You can be my guinea pig. Isn't that good Echizen? The probability that both of us will benefit is 85 percent… That's not bad Echizen. Decline the offer."

Ryoma on hearing this immediately agreed to play the role of Cinderguy. _"It beats having to drink that strange stuff everyday! At least I'll live." _he thought.

"Next will be the evil stepfather. And it is……Fuji?" Oishi looked at the piece of paper with Fuji's name then at Fuji.

Fuji had his trademark smile on his face. "All right, I'll take it."

No one knew what sadistic ideas he had in his head. Everyone in the room thought the same thing: _"Fuji really suits the role…" _

The roles were announced one by one. The three evil stepbrothers are Eiji, Momoshiro and Kawamura.

"Woo! I'm gonna do a good job nya!" Eiji said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too!" Momoshiro added.

"I hope I can do a good job…" Kawamura said shyly, scratching his head. Fuji passed him a racket.

"HORA HORA BURNING! Bring it on! Evil stepbrother!" Kawamura entered his "burning mode" and swung his racket wildly around.

"Ta…Taka-san! Calm down!" Oishi tried to calm Kawamura down and snatched the racket away from him.

"Eh?" Kawamura scratched his head uncertainly.

"Er…Oh… Next we have the role of the fairy godfather. And it is…" Oishi did not continue.

"Who is it Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro asked curiously.

"It is…Tezuka…" Oishi revealed, half afraid.

Silence prevailed in the room once more. Nobody dared to laugh or even giggle. Ryoma and Kaidoh had their eyes wide open in disbelief. Eiji and Momoshiro were trying to stifle their laughters, their chairs rocking from side to side. They only stopped when they noticed Tezuka was giving them a death glare. However, it was evident that their faces were red. Fuji was smiling as always and even dared to let out a small laughter. Tezuka's death glare went over from Eiji and Momoshiro to Fuji and it stayed for the rest of the session.

"All right Oishi. I'll do it." Tezuka said, his glare still not leaving a smiling Fuji.

"The king is to be played by…me… Haha!" Oishi was pretty amused he had got the role of the king.

"And next the queen would be…Kaidoh." Oishi announced.

"What!" It was one of the times Kaidoh did not hiss as a reaction. "Why do I have to be the only one to act as a girl? Why…"

Kaidoh immediately stopped as he sensed an ominous figure carrying a glass of something behind him.

"Fsshuu!" was all the Mamushi could mutter and he retreated, having his back to the wall. Oishi knew he had agreed.

"As for the princess…" Oishi started.

"It will be the only one left and it is Inui. Is that what you wanted to say, Oishi?" Inui cut him off.

"Yes Inui. So your characters have been settled. Here's the script." Oishi said as he passed the scripts down. "Read the scripts tonight. We will meet at the auditorium after school tomorrow."

"All right everyone, you are dismissed now!"

With orders from their buchou, everyone picked up their stuff and got ready to leave. Kaidoh was mumbling things to himself and Ryoma didn't seem too happy. Momoshiro and Eiji were excited about the whole play and the gakuen sai while Inui was writing in his notebook once again. Fuji looked around at his teammates. He knew some of them _were not _going to behave.

_"This is going to be interesting…" _Fuji thought, his sadistic smile widening.

* * *

1. buchou - captain

2. senpai – senior

3. mamushi – viper

4. senpai-tachi – all (my) seniors

5. yadda – no/ I don't want to

6. gakuen sai – school festival

All right! How is the first chapter? This fic is just going to be crazy! I just know it!

Please review!


	2. Rehearsals?

Author's notes: Finally...an update!

Sorry guys...I got lazy on updating this fic, and therefore a 7-nearly-8 month hiatus... Mengo mengo!

This chapter is a bit uncoordinated and messy in my opinion so please just bear with it all right?

Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rehearsals?**

The regulars met in the auditorium after school. As unwilling as some of them were, all of them dared not be late and incur the wrath of their buchou. Nobody especially wanted to try the new juice Inui had created. They were almost half sure Tezuka would prescribe that in the punishment together with running laps under the influence of Inui.

"I'm sure all of you have read the script." Tezuka's baritone voice boomed through the rather empty auditorium. "We shall start the rehearsals now." He nodded to Horio.

"Ahem!" Horio cleared his throat. He sat in his self-prepared director's chair and had a stack of papers rolled together to make something like a loudspeaker. "So now we shall practice the first scene with Cinderguy, the evil stepfather and the three evil stepbrothers. Actors, take your places!" Katsuo and Kachiro sweatdropped at Horio's flashiness.

Ryoma stood on the stage, holding a broom on his left hand and the script on his right. He had a bored look on his face. Then, Fuji as well as the stepbrothers Kawamura, Momoshiro and Eiji joined him on the stage.

"Cinderguy! This place is still so dirty! Are you sure you have cleaned this place?" Fuji acted perfectly. He was totally into the role of the evil stepfather.

"Yes I have cleaned it." Ryoma replied in a very bored tone.

"Cut!" Horio's voice cut in. "Echizen!" he scolded. "You have to put in more emotions! You have to infuse yourself into the role of Cinderguy."

"Mada mada da ne." Ryoma said, his eyes fleeting off somewhere.

"All right! We shall do the scene once again!" Horio proclaimed.

All the actors got into their position. Fuji once again, portrayed the role of the evil stepfather perfectly.

"Yes I have cleaned it." Ryoma said, putting in some fake emotion which everyone knew immediately. Horio thought he would let it pass this time as they had to go through the entire play.

Momoshiro and Eiji acted their characters well too. Well, it can be said that they were enjoying indirectly teasing their ochibi. Ryoma just glared at them the entire time.

"Kawamura-senpai! You cannot be so kind! You have to have some more emotion!" Horio cried out.

"Emotion? Well I don't really know…" Kawamura scratched his head. Fuji then passed him a racket. As soon as he took the racket, he went into his burning mode.

"GREAT!" Kawamura swung his racket around wildly. Eiji and Momoshiro hopped away for safety.

"BURNING!" Kawamura screamed and pointed his racket to Ryoma who was staring wide-eyed at him. "You're so stupid Cinder-chan! I can't believe you are actually my brother!" he then dropped to his knees and started weeping.

"Ta…Taka-san!" Momoshiro grabbed the racket from Kawamura. Once away from the racket, he became his normal self again. He stood up shyly and scratched his head.

"Erm…was that ok?" Kawamura asked.

"Ah? Haha…" Horio could only give an uneasy chuckle.

* * *

"We'll be going on the next scene!" Horio announced.

The next scene was that when the fairy godfather appeared in front of Cinderguy. Ryoma sat down on a chair.

"Oh if only I could go to the ball." Ryoma was still monotone. Horio was irritated with the tennis prince's disinterest but decided to get with him after this scene. Why? Tezuka-buchou was going to make his appearance. Horio did not want to keep the buchou waiting. Even though he was the director, he was still in awe of Tezuka.

It was time for the fairy godfather to appear. Tezuka was not holding the script. He had already memorised all of it. He was one to take things seriously.

"Cinderguy. Cinderguy." Tezuka said.

"Who are you?" This time, Ryoma was acting properly. He could play around with the other regulars, but definitely _not _with his buchou.

"I'm your fairy godfather. You have a kind heart, and that is why I have come to grant your wish to go to the ball."

"Oh really?" Ryoma recited.

"If you do not believe me, I will show you my magic now." Tezuka said as he pretended to tap on things.

"Now you can go to the ball, but beware, the magic will wear off at exactly 12 midnight. You will have to return by that time." Tezuka ended his part. He looked at Horio.

"How did I do?" he asked.

Truth to be told, it could clearly be seen that Tezuka _did _try to act out his part well and put in his emotions. However, it was still emotionless. Not only that, his poker face was on throughout his part.

"Er…ver…fine…very well! Hehe…" Horio struggled to find the words to say. Eiji, Fuji and Momoshiro were stifling their laughter while Inui was scribbling into his notebook. Kaidoh was wide-eyed. Tezuka noticed the three regulars and glared at them.

"Fuji, Kikumaru and Momoshiro! 50 laps! Now!" Tezuka commanded.

"Hai!" The trio quickly stopped their laughter, except for Fuji who did not stop smiling. They ran out of the auditorium to serve their punishment.

"So shall we continue?" Tezuka glanced at Horio.

"Ha…hai!" Horio let out, frightened.

* * *

Many rehearsals were held over the next few days. However they were less than fruitful. Ryoma as usual, was acting bored and had been punished by running laps many times. He only acted a little better when threatened with Inui Juice. Momoshiro and Kaidoh had been sent running too when Momoshiro commented that there was never such a _pretty _queen. A quarrel then ensued which effectively sent them to do their laps.

Fuji wasn't spared the running too as he was the only one who even dared to laugh at Tezuka. However Inui Juice could not be used as a deterrent as he was immune to it. Therefore Fuji continued to do his thing while Tezuka continued to send him on laps.

Inui was thinking of the best way to act as the princess. "I just have to…" he mumbled to himself.

"That man is sooooo handsome!" Inui acted in a fake-girl tone and exaggerated movements. Everyone sweatdropped at his performance.

"So how was my performance?" he asked.

"I…Inui…" Eiji looked at him in disbelief. "You…you were…were…so…so…so…" he tried to find the right word for him.

"Gay." Fuji finished the sentence for him with a smile.

Everyone stared at Fuji. He as usual, was the one who dared to voice his opinions, or rather, everyone's unvoiced opinions. However, nobody had the guts to provoke Fuji and therefore he was safe.

"Really?" Inui scratched his head. He flipped out his notebook. "According to my calculations it should be the best way to act as a princess without looking like a gay…"

Oishi sighed. The rehearsals were not as successful and the date of the gakuen sai was approaching.

_"Oh no! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" _he thought. Unknown to him, he was showing everything on his features as well as actions. Everyone turned to stare at him.

This time it was Katsuo and Kachiro's turn to sigh.

"I really hope nothing goes wrong…" Kachiro said.

"Me too…" Katsuo added.

* * *

The rehearsals were conducted feverishly over the next few days. The gakuen sai was approaching and they could afford to waste no more time, hopefully.

Ryoma continued his bored acting, Fuji continued his fabulous portrayal of the evil stepfather, Kaidoh and Momoshiro continued to fight especially when the latter laughed at the former over the acting of the queen and the queen's costume, Kawamura continued to go out of control when a racket was in his hands, Tezuka continued to put his emotions into his roles, Oishi continued to worry and try and get everything in order, Eiji continued to bounce around, Inui continued to act as a gay, Horio continued to worry over the outcome of his masterpiece and Katsuo and Kachiro continued to pray that nothing would go wrong.

Once again, all of them continued to do their things.

"Everyone! 100 laps around the school!" Tezuka commanded.

"But Tezuka!" Oishi tried to persuade. "There's not much time left…"

The countdown to the Seigaku Gakuen Sai begins…

* * *

Author's notes: Next up is the Gakuen Sai! How will things turn out?

Please read and review!


End file.
